


Ride Me

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Dean are no strangers to trying new thing in the bedroom but there’s one position you’ve never tried.





	Ride Me

Dean groaned as you lowered yourself on his cock under his watchful eyes.

“Fuck, there you go, babe.” He hungrily squeezed your thighs in his hands.

Your sex like with Dean was amazing. You were no strangers to inventing and testing new dynamics, kinks, positions… Once, he’d even tied you down and edged you for a whole hour before fucking you.

“Look at you.” He licked his plump lips. “Look at that slutty pussy swallowing my cock.”

You let out a moan when his shaft rubbed against your g-spot. For the first time in your long and pleasant sex life, you’ve never  _once_ ridden him, at least until today.

“Fuck.” You groaned as he moved to lick your nipple. “Dean.”

“Go on, sweetheart.” He grabbed your ass with both his large hands. “Ride me, ride this cock.”

You threw your head back in delight, moving your hips against his, feeling his pubic bone against your clit with every moment.

“So beautiful.” He moved his right hand to your free breast, thumb rolling on your nub and stimulating you.

“Dean.” You squeezed his shoulders.

“You’re gonna cum, babe?” He stared into your eyes, feeling how your walls were tightening around him. “Gonna cum riding me?”

“Yes.” You moaned. “So good…”

He moved his hand to your clit, caressing it just the way you needed.

“Fuck yes.” You moved your hips faster.

“Cum for me, babe.” He pulled you close and you connected your lips in an open-mouthed sloppy kiss. “Cum around my cock, squeeze me in that sweet cunt.”

You bit your lip when the orgasm hit you, making you shake and cry out in pleasure, triggering his own peak and clinging to him when you felt the ribbons of semen being shot inside you.

You two panted against each other, bodies limp and covered in sweat.

“Wow.” He muttered, kissing your temple.

“Yeah.” You whispered on his neck, his cock still pulsing a bit inside you.

“Next time,” He licked your earlobe. “I want to see that ass bouncing on my cock.”

Oh yeah… You could try that.


End file.
